Mission gone wrong in the Hidden Sound
by HyuugaNejilover
Summary: Team guy gets captured during a S-ranked mission in the Hidden Sound. Once there, the enemy is not afraid to use different ways to get information out of them. Neji-centered. Warning: abuse, rape, angst, OC/Neji. Very dark.


**Mission gone wrong in the Hidden Sound**

* * *

 **A/N** : So this is some sadistic fic I came up with while rewatching some old Naruto episodes. I might rewrite this later or perhaps make another chapter, but for now, this is an oneshot. Enjoy, I guess.

 ***flees and hides into a corner***

* * *

 **Summary** :

Team guy gets captured during a S-ranked mission in the Hidden Sound. Once there, the enemy is not afraid to use different ways to get information out of them. Neji-centered. Warning: abuse, rape, angst, OOC/Neji. Very dark.

* * *

The sound of skin slapping against one other filled the emptiness of a dark cellar in the Village of the Hidden Sound. Along with that, some faint whimpers, sniffing and soft crying from both a girl and a guy. Lastly, you could also hear grunts and moaning. Once in a while, a louder slap.

Tenten stared at the ground with a tortured look in her eyes. Her wrists were scraped from the chains that kept them together and dried blood stained the edges of the cruel bindings. Dried up tears were on her cheeks and bruises were on her entire body in irregular patterns. She was mostly clothed, with the exception of her sandals, weapons, forehead protector and scrolls. A big, gaping wound was on her leg, throbbing with infection. It had been there for far too long and it had not been taken care of.

A loud slap, followed by an exhausted and tortured groan echoed through the room.

She stiffened and felt her heart breaking a little more at the sharp intake of breath from the boy next to her. Rock Lee, her teammate, was in far worse condition than she was. The suit she dispised had seen better days and was torn at many different places. He was covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes and bleeding wounds. Although he didn't complain or give off signs of exruciating pain, she knew he had multiple broken bones. She could tell by the way he would breathe, move and the way he was sitting next to her. His position wasn't as energetic as normal.

"That's right, bitch." A crude voice sneered, followed by an evil laugh. "Moan for me."

She couldn't remember when they had been captured nor when this hell they were in right now had started. They had been on an S-classed mission in the Hidden Sound, to get intel on one of Orochimaru's hideouts. People had started missing in the area and they had been hired to find out where they dissapeared to. The Hokage, Tsunade, had quickly discovered Orochimaru had been involved and from earlier missions, she had gathered intel on a possible hideout location. Their mission had been simple: search the area, if possible, locate the hideout and report back. If they would discover the enemy, call for backup or get the hell out.

The enemy had found them first.

After engaging in a long fight they had been defeated in something simple as sleeping gas. It had come out of nowhere, especially because there was no scent nor you could see it. Even Neji hadn't detected it and while he was the first to notice, it had already been too late. They fell one by one, passed out and woke up where they were now.

At first, they were alone. Neji had tried to pinpoint where they were but the walls seemed to have a barrier that blocked out chakra so he couldn't find out where they were. Which explained why they couldn't find the hideout in the first place. Or at least, that's where they concluded they were. They were all bound by chakra restraining chains with their arms behind their backs. The chains were connected to the wall behind them. Lee's feet were tied together as well. Apparantly the enemy knew about his ability to knock people out with a single kick. The most work though, had been done on Neji. He was bound with the same chains, but also had a chakra restraining collar around his neck and a chain on both of his ankles. In conclusion, they were all completely helpless.

"Open your mouth."

When their captors had first come in there was nothing familiair about them. They could tell that they were from the Hidden Sound only by their headbands and purple belts. They were tall, incredibly muscular and had decorations on their bodies that they recognised as cursed marks from Orochimaru. Their bodies were covered in battle scars but they were not the ones that they fought earlier. These guys were running the place. Lee mentioned later that he recognised the leader from his bingo book. Kurou from the Hidden Sound. The leader was a giant of a man with dark brown tresses, divided by three ponytails on the sides and middle of his head. The lower part of his face was covered by bandages and on his lower neck they could see thick scars creeping out, bleeding down towards his chest.

"I said open your mouth, filth! Or do you want me to get to your pretty teammate?!"

Kurou didn't wear a shirt, showing off his incredibly bulky body. The first time they had seen him coming in it was clear that he liked showing off and was pretty proud of the way he looked. When he demanded information about the village and Lee called him a coward for keeping them bound instead of fighting them, he was quick to show them his muscles weren't for pure show. He had ripped off Lee's bindings and had beaten him into the ground, ignoring Tenten and Neji's cries for him to stop. Kurou beat Lee until he could no longer stand and crashed onto the ground. Their teammate had stopped moving and had passed out from his wounds and pain. Kurou had then proceeded to show Neji another type of torture.

Grabbing his chin roughly, Kurou had yanked Neji onto his knees and his other hand grabbed a fist full of chocolate hair.

"You will scream for me."

Those were the words that had come from his mouth at that moment. From then on, Tenten and Lee had been forced to watch as Kurou violated, beat and raped their teammate and leader every day. The rest of Kurou's team had switched between interrogating, beating and fighting both Lee and Tenten, making sure they would not be able to rest. They had cried, screamed and begged, even asking to exchange themselves for Neji's place, but Kurou only got a kick off of that. His interest in Neji became a sickness and he alone was allowed near him.

Today was worse than any other day. Lee and Tenten had just been left alone by the other members of Kurou's team and recovering, when Kurou had entered the room. Almost out of habit, he had grabbed Neji by the hair and thrown him face first onto the wooden torture table that was still stained with Lee's blood. After having fingered him for a few minutes he had impaled him and had been thrusting for minutes that seemed like hours.

Neji never screamed and never complained, but everyone in the room knew that he was completely broken. He had lost weight because of lack of appetite and just like his teammates, he was covered in wounds. His pale skin was bruised, especially around his hips, throath, wrists and upper legs. He barely cried but his teammates had discovered tear stains on his cheeks a few times. His body and his spirit had been broken and it seemed like Kurou was determined to destroy the last bit of pride he had left.

After releasing inside of his prisoner, Kurou impaled him with a wooden toy and forced him onto his knees. After ordering him to open his mouth, Neji only complied when he threatened to take his teammate instead. Opening his lips slowly, Kurou grabbed his jaw roughly and forced his mouth apart, immediately thrusting inside the wet cavern and pushing all the way in. He fisted Neji's hair and pushed his head forwards until a choking sound came out of Neji's throath and Neji's nose got in contact with curly pubic hair.

"If you bite down I will make sure you and your teammates will all loose your limbs." Kurou then sneered evilly, pulling back and thrusting forward once as if to prove his point. "You'd better suck on it, slut." With that, he proceeded to fuck Neji's mouth, and only seemed to get more excited as more groans of pain and discomfort came from his prisoner.

Neji had a blush of shame on his face as he had never been in a position like this before. He was someone who was a rational thinker and he never acted on emotions. Sex was something that never interested him and even though the opposite sex had always tried to gain his attention, he simply never took up on those others. Interest in the same sex never even crossed his mind. He had only been busy with missions, clan politics and training. To be used like this caused him immense shame. He was caged once more, this time not as a slave, but as a prisoner who was used for sex. After Lee had been beaten down he had assumed he would be next, but never like this.

Kurou told him all the time that he was 'too pretty to be male', that he was hot, that he was sexy. Those terms were almost foreign to him and made him feel horrible and uncomfortable. He could barely look his teammates in the eyes when they cried for him after he had been taken for the first time. Even now it happened all the time, he felt himself growing more distant and his need to be alone and process this grew every day. He knew his teammates were concerned for him, scared for him, and that they should work on a plan to get out, but he simply couldn't anymore. Besides the fact that he didn't want to have any form of human contact, there was the fact that they were never alone. Any talk of escape would be met with more violence.

Shock flooded through him as another set of hands suddenly grabbed his uninterested manhood. He felt another body kneeling behind him, skin being pushed against his backside. He let out a startled moan as the hand holding him started rubbing his cock almost gently. It took him a while before he realised that Kurou had made a clone, recognising the feeling of Kurou's big and hard hands. As hints of pleasure and shame started to bubble up inside of him, another groan came from him as the toy inside of him was pulled out and the clone's cock was pushed inside of his opening roughly. The clone immediately set a pace, thrusting in and out of him in the same rhytm as Kurou used inside of his mouth. The clone started stroking him roughly and against his will and to his horror he felt himself getting hard.

"Ah, finally." Kurou said, his smirk obvious in his voice. "I've never met someone this stubborn."

The clone rubbed the tip of his cock and changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting a spot in the back of his ass that almost made him choke on the cock in his mouth. He had heard of the pleasure stimulation of the prostate could give, but he never guessed he would ever find out. And like this, too. His body seemed to move on his own as he let out a moan and thrust back against the cock inside of him. He immediately froze afterwards, not wanting to believe that he got any pleasure on this. He had no time to think about it as Kurou came hard inside of his mouth, deep throating him and pushing his head forwards as far as possible. Neji closed his eyes in disgust but let out yet another moan as his prostate was hit once more as the clone kept thrusting and pushing against it.

"Swallow, whore."

Blushing fiercely, he tried to pull back but that only resulted in him taking in the clone's cock even deeper and letting out a whimper. A hand came up into his face to pinch his nose closed and thus stop him from breathing. He tried to move away his head, but the grip on his hair never weakened. In the end, he was forced to swallow and had to fight the bile in the back of his throath that threatened to come right up afterwards. Kurou finally pulled out of his mouth and to Neji's shock, got down on his knees and kissed Neji roughly.

Kurou had kissed him just once, but never after the sex. So it was safe to say he was so distracted by the kiss that he barely noticed that the clone lowered them both down and back, while Kurou sat in between Neji's legs and pulled them up, so Neji was leaning back against the clone that was still thrusting inside of him. Suddenly, Kurou broke the kiss and lowered himself down even more and took Neji's shaft inside of his mouth. At that, Neji's eyes widened and jerked away from the touch.

"S-stop that." He managed to say, his voice changing tone midway in a very non Hyuuga way. He had to clamp his mouth shut when Kurou started to suck him off and stroke him at the same time, obviously ignoring his plea. Even though it startled him, he noticed his body started to relax and he felt the pain slowly ebbing away as his opening relaxed as well. Kurou's fingers started massaging the insides of Neji's legs while moving his head back and forth, taking in Neji's length deep. He continued so for a few minutes, before releasing Neji's length, moving up once more and again covering Neji's lips with his. Neji frowned, staring into Kurou's eyes that still seemed to be smirking at him.

And then, as quickly as it had come, the comfort and pleasure he felt dissapeared as pain shot through his opening, back and legs. He almost blacked out from the pain as he let out a scream, tears springing into his eyes. As he tried to process what was going on, he heard Lee and Tenten cry and scream at Kurou to stop, that he was killing him. He felt the bodies against him moving at the same pace but in the opposite direction, and his brain put the pieces together and he realised that they were both inside of him now. All the pleasure from before was gone and the only thing he felt was burning hot pain. He felt his insides tearing, he felt blood spilling down on the ground and he felt flesh slapping against his as he was violated in a way he thought was impossible.

His vision started to become black and he realised that he was passing out. He heard evil laughter, his friends's cries and he vaguely heard another voice screaming. It took him sometime before he realised it was him. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and while his vision darkened he suddenly felt the cold floor beneath him. There were shouts all around, the clinging of kunai and the overall sounds of a fight. He realised he was no longer being moved and he was laying on the floor. While wondering if their backup had finally found them, he felt the last of his consciousness slipping away.

The last thing he felt was a warm body cradling him into his arms and he heard more cries, closer this time, before the world became dark.

But as his instinct told him, he was safe.

The end.

* * *

 **A/N:** Soooooo. Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if I really do love this character, since I torture him so much. For now, as I said, this is a oneshot I came up with. I might do a sequal later, and I'm open for requests. Also, feel free to write a sequel yourself, as long as you let me know 3

I would love to know what you think!


End file.
